


Live for Today

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Kinky Kristmas Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa just expected to speak to the Minister and return home to her son and husband. She never anticipated running into an old lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live for Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).



> Here's my piece from the 2014 Kinky Kristmas fest. Yes, I actually wrote Femslash. I've had Cordelia Macri Zabini in my head since shortly after starting to RP with kabal42 and company, because she was necessary background for Blaise. wolfish_cat and I usually make Bella her lover, so when I saw this prompt, I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Title from this quote by Saint Luke: "Remember the past, plan for the future, but live for today, because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come." Based on my mental version of Blaise's mother, who has lived in my head for a number of years now. I hope you like it, giftee. Betad by my sweet K and also R.
> 
> Prompt:   
> 11\. **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Minerva/Amelia Bones, Narcissa/Mrs Zabini, Hermione/Percy, Harry/Ron/Hermione, Neville/Snape  
>  **Kinks/Themes:** make-up sex (i.e. a passionate argument then sex, or sex after a breakup), the thrill of having sex in secret  
>  **Tone:** humorous, sexy, romantic, or broadly upbeat  
>  **Dealbreakers:** noncon, dubcon, explicit violence, hate speech  
>  **Prompt:** a heated moment - whether it's an offer of sex, kiss, or actual fucking - in a Ministry lift

The Ministry was crowded that morning, but Narcissa wove her way gracefully through the throng, pleased to get away from the Manor for a short time. She knew she couldn't be gone too long. Draco was teething and cranky, and she wanted to be back to see him before he went down for his afternoon nap. Still, it was nice to get away for a few hours.

Minister Bagnold had been in office for nearly a year now, and Narcissa thought it the perfect opportunity to throw a party. The wizarding world needed something to celebrate, and she hoped to convince the Minister that this would be an excellent way to bring the community together. The world seemed to be growing darker and darker around them. A party would surely bring them all together. Narcissa only hoped that the woman would trust her with the arrangements, now that she had the chance to be away from Draco for longer periods.

The crowd thinned as she approached the lifts, and she was pleased to think that she might have one to herself. It wasn't to be, though. As soon as the doors opened, several Ministry people crowded into the space to catch it with her. It wasn't until the grill clacked closed and the lift lurched into motion that she found herself meeting dark shadowed golden eyes. Very familiar golden eyes. Cordelia Macri. Or as she was known now, Cordelia Zabini.

Now that Narcissa remembered that, she also remembered hearing that Zabini had died recently of some ailment that none of the healers at Saint Mungo's had ever seen before. The thought made Narcissa shiver. She and Lucius didn't always see eye to eye, but she was growing fond of him even if it had not been a love match. The idea of losing him and being alone with Draco; at the mercy of Abraxas, or worse, Lucius's friends; seemed a fate not to be dwelt upon.

Raising her chin, she nodded to the other woman, wanting to show her a bit of support. They'd been a year apart in school, and friends for a few years. Part of Narcissa regretted that she had needed to end their friendship, but Cordelia had become clingy, and family honour had been more important than Cordelia's demands.

The nod was ignored, though the woman continued to watch her. Narcissa waited until they were the only two left in the lift before she spoke. "My condolences."

Cordelia's brows arched, but she said nothing, though now she did nod, and when the lift doors opened, Narcissa assumed that that would be the end of things between them. She pushed down the feeling deep inside that urged her to turn back to Cordelia and hold her while she grieved. Too much time had passed, and they were no longer friends, no matter how much she would like things to be otherwise.

The meeting with the Minister went about as expected, though Narcissa needed to push a bit harder than she'd anticipated to convince the woman she could organize it all. Still, in the end, she'd gotten what she wanted, and left the woman's office with plans and ideas for the function already swirling in her mind.

Perhaps that was why she didn't notice Cordelia waiting for her by the lift until the door opened and the woman stepped on beside her. Narcissa was so startled that she didn't even stop her as she hexed the lift to a halt, then stepped close. "Dare I ask why you are here today, Narcissa? Perhaps regretting past actions now?"

The words made no sense at first, and Narcissa was barely able to keep herself from gaping at Cordelia. "Regret…?"

"Yes. That you threw me aside for him."

Narcissa gathered herself together. "I did what I had to, Cordelia. Surely you can understand…"

"Duty over love? Or at least that was what you claimed."

"I never said anything I did not mean, Cordelia. But after Andromeda left …"

"Yes. Your sister. There were other ways, Narcissa. You'd made me promises."

This was going all wrong. "Cordelia, I never intended…"

"To hurt me? Of course not. God forbid you admit any fault." Cordelia pulled away from her to the other side of the lift, raising her wand.

Narcissa wasn't sure if she intended to start the lift or hex her, but she reached out to touch her arm. "Cordelia, please. Listen to me."

"And why should I?" Cordelia lowered her hand, but still kept her wand out, ready to use. "Perhaps I have moved on. Perhaps I don't need you any longer."

"I thought…" She struggled to remember the man's name for a moment before it came to her. "…Tonio?" Had she already replaced him so fast? It had only been a month at most. Who could she mean?

Cordelia smirked. "She hasn't told you? Who do you think I went to after you left me?"

More confused than ever, Narcissa shook her head. "Her? But… your husband?"

"Yes. He was necessary to present myself as respectable. But you see, Narcissa, I've dealt with my problem differently than you have. He was just a means to an end. And she was always there. I would never do to her what you did to me, after all. Men aren't worth that."

Despite herself, Narcissa felt a curl of jealousy wrap around her heart. It was hard to stop herself from asking who this mystery woman was. Obviously someone she knew. But it was better she never found out. She raised her chin and glowered at Cordelia. "I never meant to hurt you."

"And yet you did. Your morals are decidedly lacking, Narcissa. You really would do better to take a page from Bella's book, you know." Her voice grew soft and intimate. "I've learned so much from her."

It was so much worse than she could have imagined, hearing that name. "Cordi… you haven't."

"Haven't I?" She smirked and moved closer to Narcissa. "Why? Because you don't want it? Are you jealous?" she asked, voice low with unspoken malice and lust.

The combination was enough to make Narcissa shiver. "Bella—she's dangerous, Cordelia."

"She's not the only one," Cordelia said, meeting her gaze. "But… I'll keep it in mind." She waved her wand, and the lift began to descend, but Narcissa cast a spell to halt it again.

"You don't understand. She's… she's my sister, but… well… I am not blind to her faults. She doesn't care about others. Only what they can do for her. I don't want her to hurt you, Cordelia. Or worse."

"And yet, that is exactly what you did, Narcissa. At least with her, I know to watch myself. There are no flowery promises or sweet words. Only the moment. And that is all I need."

"You'd rather be drawn into her web than feel something true? Something real?" Narcissa struggled to keep a hold of her anger. She knew Bella's ways far too well. She loved her sister, but sometimes, it was difficult to like her.

"I would rather be with someone who never promises things she cannot. Who says things she doesn't truly intend to follow through with," Cordelia answered, her eyes alight with anger.

"I never said anything I did not mean!" How could Cordelia possibly believe that she had not cared?

Cordelia leaned close. "Prove it."

Narcissa stared at her, frozen in place as if Cordelia's words had been a Petrificus. Then she grabbed the other woman by her shoulders and pressed their lips together. She only meant it to be a moment, but the taste of her, the familiarity, it was all too much. She moaned and deepened the kiss.

Even if her heart had truly belonged to Lucius, she could never have forgotten Cordelia. Their dreams of a life together, even if she had not truly believed it could come to pass, had always made her days and nights at school a little brighter. To have this back, she was willing to do almost anything.

It was Cordelia who pulled back. "Feeling nostalgic?" she whispered, her hand sliding over the front of Narcissa's dress, plucking lightly at the buttons there. "Or is it that he hasn't touched you since that—your son was born?"

"I miss you. Surely there's something you miss about me, too?" she asked, choosing to ignore the slight on Draco. If this was all she was going to get, she wasn't going to risk it by starting a fight simply because Cordelia didn't like the choices she'd made.

"Oh, yes," Cordelia agreed, her lips curling into a smirk. "That lovely tongue of yours. So talented at everything it did."

Despite everything, Narcissa felt her cheeks heat at that. "I'm glad you remember something fondly, at least."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes and pressed her against the wall of the lift. "Is that what you really wanted to know, Narcissa? Or did you want to find out if I have been pining for you all this time, and that was why I'd gone to your older sister?"

Narcissa struggled to find an answer that would suit. Then she decided to simply go with the truth. With the simplest response she could. She kissed her again, a hand curling around the back of Cordelia's neck so that she couldn't get away. Or at least, not far.

Cordelia didn't seem interested in pulling away at all, though. Her fingers caught at Narcissa's dress and began to tug it up so that the hem was above her knees. Her hand slid underneath once it could, and Narcissa found herself gasping as familiar fingers found their way to already-damp panties. "Better put an to this now," Cordelia whispered. "Because once I start, there's no way I'll let this end until I've had you once more."

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't."

Cordelia smirked. "Not good enough, Narcissa." Her fingers stroked over the silken cloth, searching for an edge where she could slide her fingers inside. "Too late now."

"No. I mean… don't stop." Narcissa met her eyes, shifting to help Cordelia gain access underneath her underwear, then tugged her back into a kiss, letting her hand settle on one soft breast, wishing that the clothes they wore were not so confining.

Apparently, that caught Cordelia by surprise, her fingers brushing over Narcissa's already-damp slit even as she moaned into her mouth. She regained herself after a moment, pulling back to watch her face. "Should… teach you a lesson," she whispered. "Show you what happens when you take what's mine from me."

But Narcissa knew this game. She'd lived with Bellatrix for almost eighteen years. Obviously, Cordelia had been a willing student, but that didn't mean it would work on Narcissa. "Then you won't get what you want, will you?" she asked.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "What is that, Narcissa? Seems to me I already have you right here in my grasp…"

"Perhaps you forget, Cordi… I am her sister, after all. If I didn't want this, you couldn't have it." She pressed against the thin fingers pushing into her, holding back her physical reactions, though she had to bite down on the gasp trapped in her chest. "No more games. If you want this, you'd better follow through." She didn't wait for an answer, but tugged Cordelia into a kiss, her fingers stroking over one of Cordelia's lush breasts, then squeezing it, wishing she could pull away that cloth as easily; wishing there was a bed, and time, and no one else to worry about.

Cordelia struggled with herself, obviously internally debating what Narcissa had said. Then, she pressed against her, pushing her fingers deeper, and Narcisssa smiled against her lips. She'd won this round. It wouldn't be enough, she knew. Not for either of them. Bella would try to keep Cordelia, and Narcissa would struggle with her own ties. But she knew she'd want more. And eventually, she'd have it. It might take work, but that had never been something that had stopped her before.

Instead, she lost herself in the taste and feel of her old lover, remembering all those spots that had made her whimper when she'd teased her with touches through her clothes in the Great Hall between classes. Right now, it was all she could manage. Next time… well, they would have to find a much more comfortable venue for a proper seduction. After all, their sons were nearly the same age. Perhaps she could arrange a play date. In more than one way. Preferably while Lucius was distracted by one of his little projects.

For now, though, she wanted to return the pleasure Cordelia was giving her. She tugged up her skirts, seeking the lips of her cunt, pleased to find she was wearing no underwear, and that she was slick and hot as Narcissa herself felt. She circled her clit with her thumb lightly, then pressed two fingers inside her, delighted at the cry that pulled from her.

"You've missed me," she whispered. "I am sorry." She continued to stroke her fingers into her, nuzzling at her neck. "We'll have to fix that." She only hoped Cordelia would let her.

Cordelia's fingers echoed hers now, and she pulled back to meet Narcissa's eyes. "And why should I let you? Maybe I should just take what I want… Ah…" Her head fell forward against Narcissa's shoulder as Narcissa's now-slick fingers whispered across her clit.

"Take what you want, Cordelia. It's all yours. You're the one I want." She pressed a kiss to her temple, her golden skin now shining with sweat. "Just let me correct my mistake."

Cordelia looked up at her, and for a moment, she saw the girl from Hogwarts, so sweet and eager. Then the curtain fell between them. "Perhaps." She claimed Narcissa's lips again, nipping at her lower lip and seeking out her clit to stroke over it.

It was too much; having Cordelia this close once more, feeling the way only she had ever managed to make her feel. This was what it was supposed to feel like, she knew. She couldn't let go now. Nor could she hold back as her climax washed over her, making her cry out into Cordelia's mouth. She quickly pushed her fingers deep inside her, and felt a rush of wet in response, moaning as Cordelia shuddered with her release as well. Narcissa wanted more. She wanted everything.

But she knew it was too soon. If Cordelia agreed to come to her, then they would have more. And then, Narcissa knew she could have everything. But that meant pulling away again first. She gave Cordelia one last, soft kiss as she pulled her fingers free, then cast a cleaning spell on both of them. "All right?" she asked softly.

Cordelia pulled back slowly, then met her eyes. Her skin darkened, and Narcissa knew she was counting this as a loss. Before the other woman could withdraw completely, Narcissa kissed her again. "Come to the Manor on Thursday? Lucius will be gone. Bring your son. The boys can play. While we… talk."

Eyes narrowed, Cordelia considered the offer. "And if I say no?"

"Then I will try again. And then again. Until you agree to visit. I made the mistake of letting you go once. I won't do it again, Cordelia."

After a moment, Cordelia looked away. She didn't say anything, though, just raised her wand, and the lift lurched back into motion. Narcissa watched her as they descended, wondering if she would have to wait until that day to know if Cordelia planned on coming, but when the lift doors opened, she spoke. "I will see you Thursday, then. Blaise drinks only whole milk, no juice. Make certain your elves have some available."

Then she stepped off the lift, and Narcissa stood, stunned as she watched Cordelia walk out into the Ministry lobby, only remembering to step off herself when the doors of the lift began to slide closed. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as she made her way through the Ministry. It seemed she had a lot of planning to do. And planning was what she was best at.


End file.
